Happy Tree Friends Big Brother
by Fanny Pak
Summary: 17 Happy Tree Friends will be stuck in the house for 4 months. They will be doing tasks and all the things Big Brother will tell them to do. But each week, one housemate will be evicted. But who goes? You decide! Based on the UK version of Big Brother.
1. Launch Night: Part 1

(We now see the HTF Intro commercial)

Announcer Dude: The Happy Tree Friends channel would like to present to you with the new Big Brother show with cute little creatures and with no strong languages. This is the Happy Tree Friends Big Brother launch show.

(We now see the HTF sponsor commercial)

Sponsor Dude: Shiny loves his futuristic Fibre Killer Broadband, but hates the way that his keyboard smells like his own blood.

Happy Tree Friends Big Brother is sponsored by futuristic Fibre Killer Broadband from HTF Mobile.

(We now see the studio filled with thousands of people and a mouse wearing a bandana named Sundra)

Sundra: Big Brother is back, but only this time, the cute little creatures will walk in. Welcome to Happy Tree Friends Big Brother UK!

(The intro plays, and we see an eyeball and all the random stuff. It was the same intro that was played in Big Brother UK, but it is different. We now go back to the studio as all the crowd roared with cheers)

Sundra: Hello there Tree Land, this is Sundra the mouse here. Today, 17 Happy Tree Friends will live in this house, spending the next 3 and half months here. What is on their minds? They want to win the million dollar prize. However, one will be evicted each week. But who goes? You decide!

Crowd: YAY!

Sundra: But, there is a catch. Big Brother has a surprise for all the housemates.

Crowd: oooohhhh!

Sundra: Before we meet the housemates, let's take a quick look at the house.

Crowd: YAY!

(Sundra walks in the house, giving a tour)

Sundra: Alright. Here we have a lovely kitchen, a bathroom, a bedroom, and we even have a garden. We have food that the Tree Friends can eat, a swimming pool that Tree Friends can swim on, and of course, we also have a Diary Room, where the Tree Friends can explain their thoughts. Okay, lets go back to the studio.

(Sundra runs out the house, back to the studio)

Sundra: Isn't this a lovely home?

Crowd: YAY!

Sundra: Alright. Now the time has come. Are you guys ready to meet the housemates?

Crowd: YYYAAAYYY!!

Sundra: Then let's bring them out! Are you ready boys and girls? Here comes housemate number 1!

(The T.V. screen changes, and we see a pink chipmunk wearing a red bow)

Giggles: People love to call me Princess Giggles, because I like to be treated like a princess.

**Name: Giggles.**

**Real Name: Julie.**

**Age: 7**

**Occupation: Ballet Student.**

**Song playing in her tape: "Girls just want to have fun" by "Cyndi Lauper".**

Giggles: I love to have fun. I'm like a natural blonde, cause blondes always want to have fun.

(Tape changes to Giggles jumping on her bed)

Giggles: I also like to have slumber parties. I invite my friends there and play truth or dare and all that kind of stuff. I am a very nice girl, and I never get in trouble, well, except the time when I sneaked out of my bed at school night. My parents grounded me for that. Tehe!

(Tape changes to Giggles doing ballet)

Giggles: I signed up for Big Brother because I want to make as many friends as possible. I probably think I will make it far, I don't know. But maybe I will.

(End of Giggles audition tape)

(We now see the limo parking at the red carpet)

Sundra: Ladies and Gents, its Giggles!

(All the crowd cheered as Giggles steps out of the limo and walks to the Big Brother house. She waves at everybody, really crazy)

Sundra: Giggles always wanted to be a princess. She does gymnastics, cheerleading and all those type of girly stuff. She has thousands of Disney DVD movies and also loves to play with Barbie dolls. Her biggest fear is her nightmares. She loves to pick flowers in the sun, and everyone reminds her of Hello Kitty.

(We now see Giggles waking in the Big Brother house, saying her goodbyes)

Sundra: And in she goes.

(At the Big Brother house)

Giggles: Hi everyone! How are you all doing?

(Silence)

Giggles: Hello?

(More silence)

Giggles: Hello?

(Even more silence)

Giggles: Aw. I think I'm all alone. T_T

(Back at the studio)

Crowd: AWWWW!!

Sundra: Poor Giggles. Maybe we can cheer her up by bringing out housemate number 2!

(The T.V. screen changes, and we see a blue anteater wearing glasses)

Sniffles: Some people say I'm a know-it-all, but I am more than a know-it-all.

**Name: Sniffles**

**Real Name: George**

**Age: 10**

**Occupation: Data Entry Clerk**

**Song playing in his tape: "White and Nerdy" by "Weird Al Yanchovic"**

Sniffles: Yeah, I like to wear suits. Besides, I'm a nerd for crying out loud. I am more different from the others, and I'm proud of it.

(Tape changes to Sniffles doing his homework)

Sniffles: I am a student president at my school. I gotten the most votes because I have a powerful speech. I was in a chess team and the spelling bee team as well. Nerd power! HAHAHA!

(Tape chances to Sniffles typing in his document on the computer)

Sniffles: I already know that I'm going to win Big Brother UK. The only thing that will help me get that 1,000,000 dollars is the brain. That is that!

(End of Sniffles audition tape)

(We now see the limo parking at the red carpet)

Sundra: Ladies and gents, it's Sniffles!

(All the crowd cheered as Sniffles steps out of the limo and puts his finger between his glasses. He now walks to the Big Brother house)

Sundra: Sniffles is known as "The Brain". He enjoys homework, chess and science. He won the science fair with his technological binoculars. Everybody recognizes him as Arthur the Anteater.

(We now see Sniffles walking in the house, saying his goodbyes)

Sundra: And in he goes.

(At the Big Brother house)

Sniffles: Hello?

Giggles: HIYA! I'm giggles! What's yours?

Sniffles: Me? I'm Sniffles, the spelling bee champ.

Giggles: I don't like spelling, but hey, we can be friends. Right?

Sniffles: You mean housemates?

Giggles: And friends!

(Back at the studio)

Sundra: It seems like these 2 are getting along very well. So who is up for housemate number 3?

(The T.V. screen changes, and we see a brown beaver with no arms)

Handy: It is very sad that I don't have any hands, but I am happy that I have legs.

**Name: Handy.**

**Real Name: Michael**

**Age: 19**

**Occupation: Construction Worker**

**Song playing in his tape: "Hot Dog" by "Led Zeppelin"**

Handy: I was born as a redneck. I work 24 hours as a construction worker, and unlike the other construction workers, I never whistle and flirt.

(Tape changes to Handy building a mechanical arm with his legs)

Handy: I can also be a mechanical worker as well. I use my legs to build stuff, and it is really hard to do. If only I have my hands back, then I will become a happy beaver again.

(Tape changes to Handy changing a lightbulb)

Handy: I want to get my hands back. That is why I have signed up for Big Brother.

(End of Handy's audition tape)

(We now see a limo parking at the red carpet)

Sundra: Ladies and gents, it's Handy!

(All the crowd cheered as Handy stepped off the limo and walked to the Big Brother house, smiling)

Sundra: Handy has lost his hands 32 times from cliff diving, skateboarding and racing. He was born as a hillbilly, and was raised as a Tree Friend. He enjoys fixing things with his feet. The only person that he really wants to meet is God. His only wish is to have his hands back.

(Handy walks in the house, saying his goodbyes)

Sundra: And in he goes!

(At the Big Brother house)

Handy: Hi there, youngsters.

Giggles: YAY! Another housemate! I'm Giggles.

Sniffles: And I'm Sniffles. What happened to your hands?

Handy: My names Handy. I was born without hands.

Giggles: Aww! That's sad. Maybe we can be your friend.

Sniffles: Yeah.

Handy: Thanks. You kids brighten my day.

(Back at the studio)

Sundra: Wow. Isn't Giggles and Sniffles really nice to a handicapped man? That touched my heart. Bring out housemate number 4!

(The T.V. screen changes, and we see a green squirrel with candy all over him)

Nutty: GAHAHAHA!! Candy makes me feel special, even when I'm depressed and sad.

**Name: Nutty**

**Real Name: Riley**

**Age: 11**

**Occupation: Candy Store Manager**

**Song playing in his tape: "Candy Shop" by "50 Cent"**

Nutty: Let's see. When I was a baby squirrel, the first candy I had was an M&M. I took one bite of it and I went crazy. Good times.

(Tape changes to Nutty dancing on the table)

Nutty: Some people say that i am too old for candy. But why is that? I'm only 11. Anyways, life will never be better without sweets. That is what my grandpa always use to say.

(Tape changes to Nutty shoving 100 hershey bars in his throat)

Nutty: I signed up for Big Brother because I heard they have delicious candy in there. Candy for the win!

(End of Nutty's audition tape)

(We now see a limo parking at the red carpet)

Sundra: Ladies and gents, it's Nutty!

(All of the crowd cheered as Nutty steps off the vehicle and walks to the Big Brother house)

Sundra: Nutty has tried millions off candy. He had a sweet tooth when he was 3, a lazy eye when he was 5, and has diabetes when he was 7. The more candy he tries, the more hyper he gets. Nutty's favorite hobbies are Video-games and Rugby. He really loves candy, but he cares more about his friends.

(Nutty walks in the house, saying his goodbyes)

Sundra: And in he goes.

(At the Big Brother house)

Nutty: Good day to one and all!

Giggles: And who are you supposed to be?

Nutty: Me? I'm Nutty.

Giggles: Great. I'm Giggles, this is Handy and this is Sniffles.

Sniffles: It's a pleasure for you to be here.

Nutty: Nice to meet ya guys.

(Back at the studio)

Sundra: So far, all of the housemates are getting along. But what about housemate number 5?

(The T.V. screen changes, and we see a blue skunk wearing a Christmas tree necklace)

Petunia: If there are any boys that are not my type, I'm going to scream!

**Name: Petunia**

**Real Name: Claire**

**Age: 10**

**Occupation: Model**

**Song playing in her tape: "Damaged" by "Danity Kane"**

Petunia: I consider myself a Queen Bee, but I am actually pretty nice to others, except for the ones that disgust me.

(Tape changes to Petunia doing her makeup)

Petunia: I think people that disgust me are okay, but I don't want them to spread their germs around me. Anyways, I do modeling and acting and I also workout 4 times a week.

(Tape changes to Petunia working out)

Petunia: I signed up for Big Brother because I want to see some really hot guys. Let's just hope that I don't stick in the house with creeps. UGH!

(End of Petunia's audition tape)

(We now see the limo parking at the red carpet)

Sundra: Ladies and gents, it's Petunia!

(Some of the crowd cheered and booed as Petunia steps out of the limo. She smirked and rolled her eyes and walk to the Big Brother house)

Sundra: Petunia is a big fan of fashion. She has a big fear of bugs and germs. Petunia is almost like Charley from Big Brother 8 UK, but she is a little more nicer and complains less than her. Petunia's favorite color is blue, just like her. She also loves sports.

(Petunia walks in the house, saying her goodbyes)

Sundra: And in she goes.

(At the Big Brother house)

Petunia: Hello?

Handy: Hey there young lady. How are you?

Petunia: Stop calling me young lady. And my name is Petunia.

Giggles: Hiya! I'm Giggles.

Petunia: Giggles? Wow! You are already my best friend.

Sniffles: What about me?

Petunia: Huh? You must be...

Sniffles: I'm Sniffles.

Petunia: oh, hey Sniffles.

Giggles: Hey Petunia, let me show you around the house.

Petunia: (Smiles) okay.

(Giggles and Petunia hold their hands and skipped)

(Back at the studio)

Sundra: Whoa! Isn't it funny how Petunia wanted to be Giggles friend when she first saw her? We will be right back, after the break.

(To be continued. How do you like it so far?)


	2. Launch Night: Part 2

(We now go back to the live launch show)

Sundra: Welcome back to the HTF Big Brother live launch show!

Crowd: YAY!

Sundra: Alright. So far, we have Giggles, Sniffles, Handy, Nutty and Petunia. Only 12 more housemates to go. Anyways, here is housemate number 6!

(The T.V. screen changes, and we see a bear with an afro)

Disco Bear: Yo dawg, I have some chicks to settle with. So let me finish this audition tape quickly.

**Name: Disco Bear**

**Real Name: Greg**

**Age: 22**

**Occupation: Public D.J.**

**Song playing in his tape: "oh yeah" by "Yello"**

Disco Bear: I like to move and groove like a superstar. I am the hottest bear you will ever see in your whole life.

(Tape changes to Disco Bear playing Dance Dance Revolution)

Disco Bear: I am single and looking for any type of girl that will be sexy like me. I don't care if a girl is fat, ugly, and nerdy. I just want to find love.

(Tape changes to Disco Bear dancing to his favorite song)

Disco Bear: I have to be in Big Brother because I want to score with a girl so badly.

(End of Disco Bear's audition tape)

(We now see a limo parking at the red carpet)

Sundra: Ladies and gents, it's Disco Bear!

(All of the crowd cheered as Disco Bear stepped out of the limo, and walked to the Big Brother house, looking all cool)

Sundra: Disco Bear would do whatever it takes to win a girls heart. Being single makes him sad. He loves to dance all day and all night, and he acts a lot like Johnny Bravo. He steps to the beat and moves his feat everytime he is depressed. He might be an interesting housemate.

(Disco Bear walks in the house, saying his goodbyes)

Sundra: And in he goes.

(At the Big Brother)

Disco Bear: Sup ladies?!

Giggles: What the-

Petunia: Who the heck are you?

Disco Bear: I'm Disco Bear, and I want you ladies to be my lovers!

(Petunia and Giggles looked stunned)

Giggles: Eww.

Petunia: Whatever.

(Back at the studio)

Sundra: Isn't Disco Bear a pervert? Let's bring out housemates number 7 and 8!

(The T.V. screen changes, and we see 2 green raccoons looking all sneaky)

Lifty: We call ourselves "Double Trouble".

Shifty: Because we always stir up trouble.

**Names: Lifty & Shifty**

**Real Names: Dick & Rick**

**Ages: Both 20**

**Occupations: Thief's**

**Song playing in their tape: "Wonderful Night" by "Fatboy Slim".**

Lifty: We don't feel bad at the people we steal stuff from.

Shifty: And we steal things because that is what we do.

(Tape changes to Lifty and Shifty stealing a pack of ham)

Lifty: Crime is our kind of thing.

Shifty: And robbery is also our kind of thing as well.

(Tape changes to Lifty and Shifty stealing a bag of money)

Lifty: We signed up for Big Brother because we want to steal things.

Shifty: And if we get caught, we don't even care.

(End of Lifty and Shifty's audition tape)

(We now see a limo parking at the red carpet)

Sundra: Ladies and gents, it's Lifty and Shifty!

(All of the crowds were cheering and booing as Lifty and Shifty stepped out of the limo. They both walked to the Big Brother house)

Sundra: Lifty and Shifty doesn't even care if they get arrested. They both look the same, but they have a little bit of different personalities. Lifty loves pot-pie's but Shifty love spinach. Sometimes, they feel bad about stealing stuff, but they just want to be greedy.

(Lifty and Shifty both walked in the house, saying their goodbyes)

Sundra: And in they go.

(At the Big Brother house)

Lifty: (Sneaky) Hello there.

Handy: Hey, why are there 2 of you here?

Shifty: Why? Because we are the "Double Trouble". I'm Shifty.

Lifty: And I'm Lifty.

Disco Bear: Yo man, are you both thiefs?

Shifty: How did you know?

Disco Bear: Cause you both are dressed funny.

Lifty: CRAP! They found out!

Shifty: Ah well. Let's just have fun here.

(Back at the studio)

Sundra: Uh-oh! They got caught. If they could just get rid of their costumes, it would have been easier. Anyways, lets bring out housemate number 9!

(The T.V. screen changes, and we see a purple beaver with a split buck tooth)

Toothy: I always get picked on at school, and it makes me feel bad. That's why I always tell the teacher.

**Name: Toothy**

**Real Name: Cody**

**Age: 10**

**Occupation: Student/Dentist**

**Song playing in his tape: "Santeria" by "Sublime"**

Toothy: I am just an average beaver, but I am an antagonizer. I get to touchy from things as well.

(Tape changes to Toothy playing Super Mario 64)

Toothy: It really sucks that I have a split tooth. That's okay; at least I have my tongue and my gums. I like to play sports and video games. They are awesome!

(Tape changes to Toothy brushing his tooth)

Toothy: I want to go on Big Brother because I want to make a lot of friends in the house, except for the ones that are being jerks.

(End of Toothy's audition tape)

(We now see a limo parking at the red carpet)

Sundra: Ladies and gents, it's Toothy!

(All the crowd cheered as Toothy stepped out of the limo, and walked to the Big Brother house)

Sundra: Toothy is almost like Puck from "The Real World: San Francisco". Toothy always wets his bed when he is sleeping, and he also picks his nose as well. Toothy said that life with a split tooth is harder than you can imagine. He loves to play Mario games, and his favorite color is purple.

(Toothy walked in the house, saying his goodbyes)

Sundra: And in he goes.

(At the Big Brother house)

Toothy: Sup guys?

Petunia: Heya cutie.

Toothy: Huh?

(When Toothy laid his eyes on Petunia, his heart beated like a supernova)

Petunia: What's wrong?

Toothy: oh nothing. I'm Toothy.

Petunia: Nice to meet ya. I'm Petunia.

Toothy: That's a really beautiful name.

Petunia: Thanks.

(Back at the studio)

Sundra: Tehe! I think Toothy has a crush on Petunia. Shall we bring in housemate number 10?

(The T.V. screen changes, and we see a red porcupine with glass on her head)

Flaky: A lot of people see me as a guy, but I'm actually a girl. Tehe!

**Name: Flaky**

**Real Name: Jun**

**Age: 9**

**Occupation: Little-League Baseball Player**

**Song playing in her tape: "Super Trooper" by "A*Teens"**

Flaky: I was born and raised in Tokyo Japan. Now I moved to Tree Land because I look like a Happy Tree Friend. I have an Asian accent as well.

(Tape changes to Flaky playing tea ball)

Flaky: I know im a girl, but I do a lot of boy stuff. I hang out with a lot of guys and I never made friends with any girls. I always get frightened by everything that is dangerous. I just wanted to stay safe as usual. By the way, I'm not a lesbian. HAHA!

(Tape changes to Flaky being afraid to slide down the kiddy slide)

Flaky: I have a lot of phobia's which is really sad. I signed up for Big Brother because I want to build up my courage, and be brave.

(End of Flaky's audition tape)

(We now see the limo parking at the red carpet)

Sundra: Ladies and gents, it's Flaky!

(All the crowd cheered as Flaky carefully stepped out of the limo. She was really nervous that she has to face thousands of people, so she slowly and shakily walked to the house)

Sundra: Flaky is a really huge fan of baseball, so she joined the Little-League Baseball Team. She is afraid of everything, like clowns, robots, and even chickens. Her favorite food is tuna. She has Swimming lessons and Karate lessons, and her teacher from both of her lessons is that dumb blue moose, Lumpy.

(Flaky walks in the house, saying her goodbyes)

Sundra: And in she goes.

(At the Big Brother house)

Flaky: H-hello?

Nutty: (Pops up) HIYA THERE!

Flaky: (Screams) AUGH!

Nutty: What the-

(As soon as Nutty laid his eyes on Flaky, his heart beat like a supernova)

Flaky: Why did you scare me like that?

Nutty: (Blushed) oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. I'm Nutty.

Flaky: (Smiles) Nice to meet you. I'm Flaky.

Handy: That's a very beautiful name.

Flaky: Thanks.

(Back at the studio)

Sundra: Wow! Who knew that Flaky has a heart? I hope she goes far. Shall we bring out housemate number 11?

(The T.V. screen changes, and we see a blue flying-squirrel wearing a red eye-mask)

Splendid: Have no fear, Splendid the flying squirrel is here to the rescue!

**Name: Splendid (The Flying Squirrel)**

**Real Name: Matthew**

**Age: 30**

**Occupation: Superhero**

**Song playing in his tape: "Superhero Song" by "Drake Bell"**

Splendid: I save the world one by one. Well duh, I'm a superhero! That is what a superhero is supposed to do.

(Tape changes to Splendid flying around the world)

Splendid: I save crimes and all kinds of dangerous stuffs. If I keep saving the world, then I will become the greatest superhero ever.

(Tape changes to Splendid stopping a robbery)

Splendid: I signed up for Big Brother because I want to save the housemates from any danger.

(End of Splendid's audition tape)

(We now see the limo parking at the red carpet)

Sundra: Ladies and gents, it's Splendid!

(All the crowd were cheering and booing as Splendid stepped out of the limo, Splendid flew to the Big Brother house instead of walking)

Sundra: There is nothing special about Spleindid. All he does is check the world from any danger. Don't ask.

(Splendid flew in the house, saying his goodbyes)

Sundra: And in he goes.

(At the Big Brother house)

Splendid: Have no fear! Splendid the flying squirrel is here!

Toothy: Here for what?

Splendid: To save you guys from danger.

Flaky: But everything is fine here. Are you a housemate?

Splendid: Why, yes I am.

Handy: Weird.

(Back at the studio)

Sundra: I'm telling ya. Splendid gets weirder every minute. We will be right back after the break.

(To be continued. Only one more part to go)


End file.
